


Rush From the Sky

by Spaghetti4U



Category: Gravity Rush (Video Games), Persona 4
Genre: Alternate Universe, Eventual Romance, Gravity Rush AU, M/M, Magic, Mystery, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rated For Violence, Souji's POV, every member of the IT will appear, kind of ?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:21:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25332343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spaghetti4U/pseuds/Spaghetti4U
Summary: Up in his prison of a house, Souji is dreaming of what is beyond his endless sky. He wonders, if his fate has always been determined, if he was also always meant to make that momentous encounter that day.Still and all, he won't miss this chance to live.
Relationships: Hanamura Yosuke/Narukami Yu, Hanamura Yosuke/Persona 4 Protagonist, Hanamura Yosuke/Seta Souji
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Rush From the Sky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to Inaba.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello !
> 
> I am pleased (anxious? lol) to announce that I'm working on a multi-chaptered Gravity Rush AU! This will set in a Gravity Rush world featuring Inaba and P4 cast exclusively, but there won't be any Personas per se, here replaced by gravitational powers!
> 
> If you don't know what Gravity Rush is, but still are interested in this fic (first, thank you a lot!), I really recommend looking into it. The 2 games are available both on PS Vita and PS4, and are really fun to play and discover!
> 
> I don't know how long it will be yet, but I have most of the plot planned out. Every member of the IT will appear and will have (at least) one chapter to explore their relationship and bond with Souji without too much interference from the others, but this will still be Souyo centric!
> 
> This Prologue is pretty short, but is there to set up the context, and explain how the world looks. If you are curious, you can look at picture of Hekseville, the main city in Gravity Rush!

_Gravity Shifters._

People who possess unique powers that allows them to bend gravity to their will.

From the stories he has heard when he was a child, this human-like specie that supposedly only existed in fairy tales was able to change the direction their weight were pulling them in, giving them the unbelievable and marvelous ability to fly, lift almost any object, but also destroy about anything that came in their way.

Souji was far too old for those stories, but he could still recall his young self, wrapped in few soft blankets, drinking every words of their family servant as she recited him yet another time the myths and the hardships of these legends in a world that seemed so close to his. Those reclusive memories were, as far as he could recall, the only thing he ever hold on tight to, that drifted him to sleep, soothing the loneliness of a big empty house at night for years until he grew up.

Souji was far too old for those stories, but deep down, he had always know he was a dreamer, and still secretly wished as of today for those magical beings to be real.

Yet in a world where nothing existed and mattered but their city, Inaba, where he was nothing but the heir of the famous Seta family, and had a path marked since his birth, where he was only expected to work to fulfill his duty as and become the next mayor, he had unfortunately far since forgotten about fairy tales.

That was, until that one day where he saw a man fall from the sky.

Inaba was a weird city, Souji couldn't help but think. Although, he seemed to be the only one to notice that.

The town was floating in the sky. Well, not _floating_ per se, since his tutors had made sure to explain him from a very young age that gravity storms and forces far, far below them were keeping that main land lifted in the sky. The city had developed from there.

Many new technologies went into the development of flying machines, enhancing both their efficiency and longevity, while consuming less of their precious energy. The deep gigantic metallic foundations of the city were kept far below the pavements, hidden to the sight of most of the citizens, especially to rich folks, like Souji's family. Only maintenance workers and sometimes patrols went down there, but he couldn't help but imagine what they looked like.

Since there wasn't any space to expand on the central level, despite several manufactured extension being artificially added as time went by, the town had to rely on height to grow, making the city a multi-layered succession of buildings and stairs, all leading to different places in a labyrinthine display. The social arrangement of Inaba was one to be expected, the higher one lived, the wealthier they were.

Souji had been lucky to have a great sense of orientation, or he would have been lost more than once in this maze of a city for the little time he was allowed outside.

_Outside_ , huh.

When he was younger Souji had always wondered, up in his prison of a mansion what " _outside_ " was like. He could picture most of the city in his mind, but expect in photos and TV, he had never seen the edges of Inaba, where the he would only be facing an endless sky covering him from up to down. Surely, he had always believed, there was something beyond that sky.

As he grew older, his parents made him attend a private school instead of making him go through home tutoring.  
He hadn't even asked why, silently complying to their wish, but he suspected that it may have something to do with the path they had carved for him: surely a good leader must develop some communication skills and confidence if he ever wanted to address crowds and make his words a command to the commoners. Contacts were important too, or so he was told.

Surprisingly for him though, Souji hadn't particularly cared about this decision, as thrilling as it had sounded to be able to see the outside at first, he had quickly discovered that his world had remained as narrow as it were, and his incapacity to connect with others more than an evidence by now. It wasn't as if anyone had ever been interested in him for anything but his family name anyways.

But he didn't really mind either, as long as he still could see the sky, it was fine.

So he only did what he was asked, only allowing himself a little distraction when he reached the train station each morning and each evening to attend school or go back to his house. The station and rails always embraced the exterior of the city no matter where one was going, giving him that mesmerizing view of the great yellow firmament he had dreamed of for so long.

It had been on one of those days. Souji had always been aware of the possibility of people _falling_ from the edges of Inaba, but between the high metallic fences, patrolling guards everywhere on their hovercrafts and endless lectures on safety and behaviors to adopt if anything went wrong every citizens had received in their lives, that even he had heard over and over again despite never being allowed to even leave his mansion before , it had been nothing but a very distant threat until this very morning.

As usual, he had been the only one around looking up instead of his phone, newspaper, or feet.

That was when he saw it.

A man falling from the sky right under the station.

He had been to startled to move, scream, or even breathe.

The only thing he could do was opening his mouth in a voiceless gasp, and then bend over the edge to see if he had hallucinated or not.

He saw nothing.

No one, not a single soul, only the golden sky staring back at him, suddenly heavily suffocating, as if it were about to swallow him whole.

Souji shakily stepped back, convincing himself that he had just been tired and had imagined things.

That was the star-crossed moment where he remembered that no one knew what happened to the few who fell through their sky.

* * *

From under the city, up on the metallic foundations, a boy is looking at the sky under him. No one is there, not that he expected otherwise. He is wondering, alone were no one seems to be able to reach out, if this is how life is meant to be for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the beginning of a great adventure for you, Souji!
> 
> I hope you liked it!
> 
> Feel free to comment, or just come talk to me about Persona 4 or Gravity Rush on my twitter @_Spaghetti4U <3


End file.
